


Kissing The Fire

by Lolarun



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolarun/pseuds/Lolarun
Summary: V被寄生在自己脑子里的数据灵魂给操了。用他自己的手。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Kissing The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R18/PWP/与主线无关/有私设/某种意义上算自攻自受/勿带脑子看

*

鳞次栉比的高楼间霓虹灯不断闪烁，凌晨时分的夜之城，似乎才刚刚热闹起来，V却带着一身的疲惫回到了公寓。

他刚刚从日本街回来，原本是想去那里找点乐子，放松心情，暂时忘记和公司有关的糟心事——但显然效果并不理想。

V连着试过了两个性偶，有男有女，他们都竭尽所能地取悦着自己的顾客，或是跪在地上为他口交，含着他的老二不断舔弄吮吸，让他射在自己嘴里；或是自己做好扩张和润滑，坐到他身上，夹紧屁股里的阴茎上下起伏身体，发出夸张的叫床声。

爽还是爽的，生理性的快感确实存在，但看着对方沉溺在欲望中的脸孔，V却突然觉得索然无味起来。

他翻身压在性偶身上，握着对方的脚踝拉开双腿，挺腰狠狠往里顶弄了百十来下，勉强达到高潮射精，草草结束了这场性事。

那个男性偶被V干得射了好几次，爽得直翻白眼，结束时还想留他的联系方式，大概是难得遇见这样高质量的客人，说是希望他常来，下次一定给他打折。

他竟一时分不清自己是嫖了别人还是被别人嫖了，沉着脸拒绝了这个提议，提上裤子离开了性偶的屋子。

回到公寓时，他仍然没来由地感到闷闷不乐，关上房门便将自己甩进了沙发里。

V闭上眼睛，深深呼出一口气，再睁眼时，就看见强尼·银手正抱着双臂靠在窗边。

主唱先生已经应他的要求大半个晚上没出现了，这可是难得的稀罕事，V最开始觉得如释重负，后来却隐隐有些不习惯，总像是缺了点什么似的。

强尼如今“寄住”在V的脑子里，哪怕不出现，也暂时切断了对身体的感知，还是依然能察觉到身体的主人细微的情绪波动。

他饶有兴味地看着坐在沙发上的男人，笑着开口问：“感觉怎么样？”

“说实话，糟糕透了。”V的目光落在他身上，忽然心血来潮地仔细打量了一阵这位曾经的武侍乐队主唱、超人气的摇滚明星。

V不得不承认，强尼·银手的确是一个极为英俊而有魅力的男人，他的身材高大健硕，一头不羁的半长黑发与脸上不修边幅的胡须，正将他的叛逆与潇洒体现得淋漓尽致……比日本街那个男性偶看起来让人有胃口多了。

强尼捕捉到了V的这个想法，毫不在意地耸了耸肩膀，玩笑道：“可惜我没有身体，不然也可以让你试试。”

他揶揄的眼神在佣兵的裤裆上下游移，脸上笑得更加开怀：“我可比你大多了。”

V知道对方说的是事实，但这事关男人的尊严，心里难免不爽。

他不再理睬强尼，收回视线自顾自站起身，开始脱衣服，准备进浴室洗个澡。

刚脱到浑身赤裸，V便感觉身体不太对劲，一股不属于他的意志正支配着他的右手，抚上他的胸膛。

安装了义体的手掌带着金属光滑冰凉的触感，贴上佣兵饱满结实的胸肌，用力揉了两把。

V恼羞成怒地呵斥道：“你这个混蛋！快停下！”

刚才还在窗边的男人不知何时已经闪现到了他身后，意识体并没有真实的触感，但强尼还可以操控V的身体让他“自己动手”。

闷了许久的主唱先生终于出来放风，并没有任何停下来的意思，而是从后方虚抱住面色难堪的佣兵，变本加厉地用对方的双手捧起胸前隆起的肌肉块不住揉捏，直将那两粒茶色的乳头刺激得硬挺起来。

身体不受控制地做出这种色情的动作，竟还带来了一阵阵诡异又酥麻的快感，V从喉咙里压抑地闷哼出声，强尼还在继续往下抚摸他的身体，手掌经过同样结实的腹肌，来到腿间，一把握住了那根半硬的性器。

“啧啧。”男人叹了一声，低笑道：“是比我的小。”

V奋力在脑海中与入侵者做抗争，视野内的画面几度扭曲，却还是没能夺回身体的掌控权，只能咬牙切齿地警告道：“闭嘴！你最好别乱来，否则……我就吃药了！”

这个警告色厉内荏，强尼对此再清楚不过，V的思维和现在的身体一样，在他面前一丝不挂。

他早已洞悉了佣兵内心深处的渴望，并且愿意大发慈悲地满足对方一次，所以拒绝无效。

“唔……”V一手握着自己勃起的阴茎，有节奏地套弄抚慰，另一手则覆在胸口打着圈反复揉弄，甚至捏起挺立的乳头把玩。

上下两处快感相加，手掌下还传来自己胸肌的柔韧触感，近乎强迫的自慰让他感到羞耻，却又无法拒绝，只能被动接受，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。

虽然真正触碰到身体的其实是他自己，但V能够看见强尼，男人银色的金属义肢就盖在他撸管的那只手上，随着他身体的动作而动作，好像真的在给他打手枪似的。

“药就在桌上，你去拿啊。”V听见强尼低沉的声音在自己耳边道，“吃下去，我马上就消失。”

男人仿佛在笑，V脑子里乱成团，脸上发热，忽然爆发出一阵力气，踉跄着跑到桌边拿起了药瓶。

他拧开瓶盖便要把胶囊塞进嘴里，手脚却又在这时候不听使唤了，强尼重新接管了他的身体。

交接间一瞬的失力令佣兵不慎扑倒在地，药瓶里的胶囊也散落了一地，他趴跪在地板上，仍试图去捡药，右手却往相反的方向而去，沿着腰线摸到了股间。

V做的活计都是在刀口舔血，身上大部分地方早换了义体，屁眼却还是原装的，紧闭的穴口敏感又脆弱，被金属质地的手指强硬地挤开，刺痛感便顺着尾椎传到了全身。

“啊！”

他忍不住惊呼出声，眼前数据扭曲闪烁，强尼很快放轻了力道，一边继续撸动前方硬得流水的阴茎，一边支撑着他的身体站了起来，从床头摸出一瓶人体润滑剂，倒在股缝间做润滑，再次插入了手指。

V感觉自己整个人分裂成了两半，他就像被禁锢在这具身体里，无法控制自己，也无法逃离。

强尼的虚影就在他眼前，他躺在床上，手指插在自己屁股里，目光避无可避地看着上方的男人。

那张成熟英俊的面孔近在咫尺，V不禁呼吸更重。

“放轻松。”强尼掌控着V的手做着扩张，借着润滑剂的帮助已经插进去了两根指头，然后是第三根，他安抚性地低声道：“无论是身体还是精神。”

股间湿滑一片的佣兵正腿根发颤，肌肉不自觉地绷紧了，精神也高度紧张，强尼重了一遍：“放轻松，V，相信我。”

男人看起来是那么的可信，即使他明明是外来的入侵者，令V不得不与他共用一具身体，还要想尽一切办法才能将对方分离出去。

但V就是像被他同化影响了一般，在他的强势与坚持下奇异地镇定下来，终于放弃了徒劳的挣扎。

不再抵抗之后，快感便愈发强烈，义体比人体更加灵活精巧，V感觉到自己的坚硬的手指并拢，指尖抵住了后穴内的G点，强尼稍微一用力按下去，前面的阴茎就跳动着射了他满手。

“真快。”强尼笑了一下。

V喘着粗气，还没从突如其来的高潮中缓过神，强尼就又有了新的举动。

他从枕头下面找到了一根按摩棒，握在V的手中打量片刻，不无遗憾道：“虽然还是小了点，但也勉强够用了。”

那根东西是V从性偶那里得来的，又粗又长，硬得能当武器用，此时却被他自己的手握着，仿真的龟头顶上敞开曲起的双腿间肉红的湿润穴口，一点一点地破开肠壁，长驱直入。

身体里的异物感无比强烈，小腹内又酸又涨，他摇着头试图求饶：“不……强尼，别这样……”

强尼知道他其实还可以承受，手腕一用力，终于把按摩棒整根埋进他体内，只留下一个可以握住的手柄。

而后强尼按下了开关。

按摩棒在V的后穴里疯狂地震动起来，高频的振幅刺激着敏感的内壁，令他无法自制地弹动了一下身体，又哽咽着跌回床上。

前面刚射过半软下来的阴茎在后方连续不断的快感刺激下很快又充血勃起，强尼已经不需要再分出一只手伺候它了，V便这样自己握着震动的按摩棒在后穴内抽插，另一只手重新回到了胸前，玩弄被冷落了的胸肌和乳头。

佣兵强壮的身体毫不逊于强尼，皮肤上布满文身与新旧不一的疤痕，肌肉量与敏感程度成正比，他饱满而有弹性的乳肉在手指的按揉下变形下陷，乳头也被玩得充血肿起，麻痒的快感像细小的电流一样窜过他的脑海。

“嗯……强尼……”V忍不住叫起男人的名字，强尼嗯了一声，脸忽然凑得离他很近，像是要吻上他一样。

明知不可能碰到，V还是莫名有一瞬的期待，强尼也知道自己只是一个影子，但他仍将自己的唇虚印在了V的双唇上，好像真的完成了一个吻。

嗡嗡震动的按摩棒将肠壁震得发麻，V瞪大了眼睛，直直地望着和自己距离不足一厘米的强尼的双眼，在那个虚幻的吻中再一次射了出来。

生理与心理双重的极致快感令他一阵头晕目眩，眼前闪过芯片故障的提示，世界也变得忽远忽近。

V模模糊糊地感觉到自己去了浴室，洗完了那个中断的澡，然后回到床上躺下。

强尼·银手再次出现在他床边，支着下巴看着他，意味不明地笑了笑：“晚安，好梦。”

V眼神涣散，脑子里乱七八糟地想，这可真是混乱又操蛋的一夜。

但确实感觉好多了。

现在，他只想好好睡一觉，有什么事都明天再说吧。

晚安。

他在脑海里对强尼道。

－FIN－


End file.
